Chapter 86
A Friend's Advice is the 86th chapter of Jung-man Cho's Witch Hunter. Tasha appears in a castle next to a Varete in a dream. After waking up, Ryuhwan explains why he collapsed during his training and tells him not to fall in love with Halloween, warning him of the risks of doing so. Summary Tasha awakens in front of a familiar castle next to Varete. Looking up at the building, he remembers his previous time there but reminds himself that he must be in a dream since the setting and Varete were both there, just like before. He turns toward the witch and asks where they were and how she always appears in his dreams but being mute in this vision, Varete merely looks away. Tasha notes how silent she was, just like last time but he didn't care since it was only a dream. He recollects how he had a tendency to chat with her whenever he was in this sort of fantasy. He tells her that he didn't feel awkward conversing with her in this dimension but it feels like he's talking to an old friends. He thinks about how Varete smiles back shyly during their chats and that it puts him at ease and comfort but he wonders why that is. Tasha wakes up to the breeze flowing from outside the window where he is lying in bed with Ryuhwan sitting next to him. Tasha notices how he felt like he was just about to realize something right before he woke up and Ryuhwan refocuses him by asking if he woke up yet. While reading a book, Ryuhwan asks him how he was but Tasha brushes this off by asking why he was there since he was sure they were in the middle of training. Ryuhwan tells him it's not good to overexert himself and that his brain was overloaded. Tasha asks what he meant by overloaded which makes Ryuhwan explain that only their memories change in their training which is registered by their senses that affects their consciousness. He continues that the brain responds to signals such as pain from the body but when and in the case of pain, it is to alert the person to be cautious when harmed but the training makes your injuries heal instantly and the repetition of this was the problem. The occurrence of the brain recording the damage and pain dealt was unfamiliar for his brain but the brain registered many fatal wounds in a short period of time, which led to a difference between physical and metal status. He finishes by adding that his mind was confused and responded to his wounds. Thanks to the explanation, Tasha finally understood what happened to him and Ryuhwan reassures him by telling him that his mind just needs to reconnect with his physical faculties for a full recovery which will take less than a day. Tasha is glad to hear the news and notes he was close to reaching a new level. Tasha looks around and Ryuhwan asks if he was searching for his supporter while adding that he observed Tasha was disappointed and asks if it was due to Halloween not being around now that he finally woke up. In a flustered fashion, Tasha states that he was just aware that it was too quiet without her. Ryuhwan tells him not to be worried since she was just resting and is now probably having a bath with East although Tasha immediately replied that he wasn't worried. Moments after when Tasha registers the information just said, he imagines East and Halloween having a bath and blushes. After reading his expression, Ryuhwan asks why he was surprised after all it was only two girls having baths together. Tasha flaps his arms around and states that girls having baths wasn't the issue, but who those girls are that is since one is a deceitful woman who's extremely unpredictable and the other loves trouble. He rhetorically asks Ryuhwan how the two time bombs being together won't surprise him but Ryuhwan tells him to use his mental link with Halloween to check up on her. Using their connection, Tasha feels a slimy sensation from Halloween who is relaxing in the bath. Ryuhwan interprets Tasha's reaction as nothing being wrong and recommends him not to worry about her although Tasha rejects he has those feelings. Ryuhwan informs him that the tired Halloween also needed a quick recovery just like her master and that it was East who forcefully dragged her away from his bedside. Tasha comments that she should worry about her own health but while examining Tasha, Ryuhwan tells him that the biggest problem was something else. Ryuhwan warns Tasha to stop falling in love with Halloween. Tasha is surprised by what Ryuhwan just said but after he processes the information, he blushes and asks why Ryuhwan made it sound like he’s attracted to Halloween. Ryuhwan lists the signs of Tasha’s feelings, beginning with his reaction just now followed by how he looks at her and acts during training but he wonders how Tasha hasn’t noticed it yet. In a flustered manner, Tasha asks Ryuhwan what he meant by his expression how he sees her and he blames his interactions on the fact that she’s his supporter but he adds a hypothetical that if it was true, that would have nothing to do with Ryuhwan so he doesn’t have a reason to lecture him. Ryuhwan admits that he won't be affected by doing so but as they’re fellow disciples under the same master, he’s entitled to a friendly advice that will prevent Tasha from meeting a tragic end, one that involves him falling for his illusional supporter. Ryuhwan explains to him that Halloween is different to him since she’s binded to him by the Golden Contract which forces her with magic to be completely loyal to him, but that loyalty is frighteningly similar to love. Ryuhwan comments on how amusing the predicament is, Halloween protects, follows and exist for Tasha's sake and if the partnership is genuine, then everything would add up naturally. Tasha questions what he’s getting at which Ryuhwan replies that every action and emotion Halloween has shown him are bittersweet lies. Tasha angrily dismisses, stating that he’s already heard all of that before and that he’s aware of the truth but Ryuhwan tells him that he doesn’t appear to be accepting the truth and shifts the subject to the most important fact which isn’t Halloween’s fabricated emotions, but that Tasha’s feelings for her are genuine. Tasha continues to deny his love for Halloween but Ryuhwan tells him to stop, after all it’s only natural for him to feel that way so there is nothing to be ashamed of since Halloween is beautiful and he depicts her as a sunflower in summer facing towards the sun, both bright and energetic. Ryuhwan reminds him that he decided to be with her, talking, accepting, overcoming problems and making memories, all of them with her and that it’ll be stranger if he didn’t feel that way towards her but Ryuhwan warns him that in contrast to his real feelings, hers is fake. Ryuhwan states that Tasha’s supporter is not his lover nor a friend and is just a tool that exists to protect him and be used as cherished tool and nothing more if Tasha wants the best outcome in the long run for him and his supporter. Ryuhwan reminds Tasha that he’ll inevitably clash against unimaginably powerful opponents and when that time comes, he’ll be required to need her true powers by releasing her seal but when that happens, her eyes will be robbed of all emotions and Ryuhwan questions if he’ll be able to bear such eye contact from her. Characters in Order of Appearance #Varete (Dream) #Tasha Godspell #Ryuhwan #Halloween #East (Imagination) Fights and Events *None Trivia *This is the second time Tasha has been seen in the series at the castle with Varete in a dream, the other time being in Chapter 15. *In page 16, the chair Mordred is sitting on is not visible while in later pages, it is drawn. Category:Chapters